Different story
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Ella se coló en sus pensamientos día tras día, como un recordatorio sobre el refrigerador, nunca le llamo ni él lo intentó, nada exterior cambió pero dentro de sí, todo se vislumbraba diferente. [...] Se besaron, con calma y con desesperación; con amor y pasión. La amo de una forma que no había planeado, de una forma que jamás había imaginado. Para Chachos HBD
1. Chapter 1

**Llego atrasada pero al menos mejor tarde que nunca (?) Chachos-sama ya te desee feliz cumpleaños pero como prometí aquí esta tu regalo, obvii -feel like you (?)- un Gruvia, como dije la siguiente parte será Lyredy aunque será independiente de esta -porque al final mi musa se aburrió de lo otro que escribía y me hizo escribir esto otro (?)-**

 **Igual espero que te guste -chorrocientos mil corazones bien satánicos (?)-**

 **A los demás lectores, pues no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que los invito a leer.**

.

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

.

 **Para Chachos ~**

.

* * *

.

 _~ Different Story ~_

.

* * *

.

.

Gray no puedo evitar pensar — mientras se aferraba al cuerpo caliente a su lado — que tan tonto ha sido, porque durante mucho tiempo tuvo a alguien , una persona que daría todo por él, a su lado. Y él no niega que durante mucho tiempo la ignoro, que durante varios años rehuyó de ella y sus sentimientos.

Tampoco puede negar que la había odiado en determinado momento — solo un par de meses, de hecho los primeros que vivió con su presencia —, la odio por ser tan empalagosa y tan insistente. Todo porque en aquel entonces, no había logrado entenderla.

Sin embargo, ella se había mantenido ahí, junto a él a pesar de todo; fue entonces cuando empezó a ver la diferente, ya no era la chica obsesiva que le seguía, era la amiga incondicional que podía sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía sin hablar, con la que podía desahogarse en silencio y luego levantarse otra vez.

Nunca se había considerado un hombre sabio, de hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que no podría llegar a ser uno, no obstante, tenía noción de cómo debería actuar. Con el paso del tiempo, no pudo detenerse y se acercó a ella, un poco cada vez; la miraba de lejos y se preocupaba cuando ella se notaba mal.

Mas nunca cambió la etiqueta que tenía para ellos, eran amigos y nada más, no importaba cuanto ella insistiera en que lo amaba ni en cuanto se esforzara porque salieran juntos. Quiso mantenerse junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo estar al margen, pero ella tenía algo, un algo que no podía explicar; no se rindió, y poco a poco se coló en su vida, en sus pensamientos y en su día a día.

Pero Gray no podía permitirse darle un corazón que no valía la pena, un corazón que temía tanto al amor y al dolor, ella se merecía algo más... algo mejor.

No lo comprendió, lo admitía para sí.

No es que no lo supiera, la amaba pero se obligaba a negárselo, a ella y a todos.

Hasta que ella se fue.

Se había ido por algo que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar. Y la dejo ir, no la detuvo aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por cobarde... por seguridad.

No se deprimió ni lloró su partida, siguió con su vida pero sin duda hubieron demasiados momentos en que la soledad le hacía recordarla; entonces se preguntaba por ella, ¿qué haría?, ¿pensaría en él?

Nadie preguntó por ella mientras estuvo presente, porque sabían que para él, era un tabú. Sus sentimientos eran un secreto a voces, uno que se había esforzado en mantener como prohibido para todos sus amigos, no quería que la trajeran de vuelta.

Porque entonces tendría que verla de nuevo, a ella y su sonrisa, a sus ojos azul mar y sus cabellos añiles; a sus curvas de tentación y sus platicas de perdición.

Los meses pasaron, tan lento y tan deprisa. Ella se coló en sus pensamientos día tras día, como un recordatorio sobre el refrigerador, nunca le llamo ni él lo intentó, nada exterior cambió pero dentro de sí, todo se vislumbraba diferente. Hasta que un año paso.

Ella volvió, como una maldición que le seguiría de por vida. Pensó que la había olvidado, que ya solo era un recuerdo pero se había equivocado.

Observarla fue un suplicio y saludarla una tortura. No había cambiado, salvo por su peinado y su vestir, las mismas dos cosas que siempre había cambiado para intentar gustarle, solo que esta vez no había sido él el motivo.

Detrás de ella, una segunda figura apareció. Un hombre que él conocía demasiado bien, alguien de su pasado que no había regresado a su vida desde hacía tres años. Lyon.

El albino cargaba la maleta de ella, le hablaba y le sonreía como si fueran amigos de antaño. Todos se sorprendieron por la confianza que se notaba entre los dos, las miradas de sus amigos se detuvieron en él, lo sabía sin siquiera verificarlo.

Y lo odio.

Odio sentirse tan celoso y tan herido. Odio que ella no se lanzara a sus brazos ni que le dijera que lo había extrañado.

Desde ese día, los evito, no de forma directa pero lo hacía cada que podía. No tenía derecho a sentirse así, porque ella lo había amado durante tanto tiempo y era obvio que no iba a esperarlo eternamente.

Todos notaron ese hecho, pero no habló con ninguno sobre ello. Sería incomprensible para ellos, no importaría cuanto les explicara, ellos jamás podrían entender cuanto la amaba y cuanto se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber volteado a verla.

Sin embargo, ella se presentó en su puerta, con un semblante serio y unos ojos heridos. No se fue, no importo cuanto insistió, y entonces recordó lo terca que podía ser.

La hizo pasar y ambos se quedaron en un silencio atroz, uno sofocante y cargado de incomodidad. Mas no iba a olvidar sus palabras, no olvidaría su llanto o su voz rota.

No es que tuviera que disculparse, era él quien había tomado las riendas de su historia. Él la había escrito, él la había arruinado.

Entonces, también lloró, aferrándose a ella como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer; el silencio cambió y se volvió el viejo silencio lleno de complicidad que había inundado cada una de sus noches de consuelo.

Esa misma noche le confesó sus sentimientos, sus miedos y sus anhelos, ella también los compartió con él.

Se besaron, con calma y con desesperación; con amor y pasión.

Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo curvilíneo y la suave piel, probó su boca, sus labios y cada parte de su ser. La amo de una forma que no había planeado, de una forma que jamás había imaginado.

No se arrepintió, aun cuando ella se había asustado por la incertidumbre de si todo había sido un sueño o no.

El tiempo no hizo más que darle seguridad a su relación, tanto que ella se mudo con él, a los pocos meses.

La observó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, al final ella había tenido exactamente lo que había deseado, pero él no.

Gray había deseado una historia diferente, una donde él se hubiera enamorado de ella desde el primer momento; donde él la hubiera cortejado y admirado como un tonto enamorado. Una historia donde él se hubiera deprimido y vuelto loco por su partida.

Pero no era así, ella había tenido que luchar y él había tenido que darle la espalda por demasiado tiempo. Así es como él se recordaba... como lo que realmente era. Y aún así, ella le sonreía con tanto amor que no le dejaba pensar en ello.

Juvia Loxar tenía su corazón en su mano y su vida en la suya... había ganado la pelea sin tener que hacerle daño, sin usar trucos baratos ni artimañas elaboradas.

Porque por más que pareciera lo contrario, ella solo había sido ella; amable y cordial, aun con Lyon, quien se había enamorado de ella.

Despejó su fino rostro de los desalineados cabellos que caían sobre este, depositó un beso en su frente y la abrazo para dormir una vez más.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para cambiar la historia, quizá aún había una oportunidad de darle la historia de amor que tanto se merecía.

Aún podía cortejarla, llevarla a cenar y hacer todas las cosas que no había hecho aún.

Jugueteó con la sabana que cubría su desnudez y entonces se decidió. Haría todo eso y más, solo para que ella tuviera buenos recuerdos. Para que lo recordará como lo que realmente era, cuando estaba a su lado.

Porque mientras Juvia Loxar estuviera en su vida, no se perdería en la indiferencia.

.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Sorry por tanta narración triste pero fue lo que me salió, además todos te regalaron cosas lindas y pos sho soy siempre la excepción (?) Ok no XDD fijate que me esforce porque saliera feliz al final.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Chachos-sama -más chorrocientos mil corazones satánicos (?)-**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tecnicamente una semana después traigo el segundo capítulo, sorry pero tuve que hacer y otras cosas que entregar XDD pero igual lleva mi amorsh por ti Chachos (?) no me quedo como quería pero i** **gual espero que te guste -chorrocientos mil corazones bien satánicos (?)-**

 **A los demás lectores, pues no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que los invito a leer.**

.

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

• UA/AU

.

 **Para Chachos ~**

.

* * *

.

 _~ Different Story ~_

.

* * *

.

.

Lyon nunca se espero ser el salvavidas de la mujer que robaría su corazón, ella se había presentado en su casa a altas horas de la noche y le había hecho la propuesta más inverosímil de la vida.

Quiso negarse, decirle que no podía aceptar, empero, vio en aquellos ojos verdes una desesperación enorme; sin contar que era una oferta caída del cielo para él.

Tenía una enorme deuda encima, aunada a un titulo noble que solo había terminado siendo suyo por designio de la suerte.

Por ello terminó aceptando, aun cuando no sentía ni deseo por la mujer. Partieron esa misma noche, solo una hora después de decir sí; tardaron casi una semana en llegar a Hargedon, donde tuvieron una boda penosa.

Pero lo peor sería la noche de bodas, esa donde ella se entrego a él solo para cumplir su deseo y él tuvo que aceptarla para lograr concedérselo. En circunstancias distintas, hubiera esperado a que los dos tuvieran la suficiente confianza, no obstante, aquello era el último paso para hacer irrompible su unión.

No hubo amor ni pasión, eran dos extraños haciendo una danza ajena a su conocimiento, cada uno intentando acoplarse al otro sin éxito alguno. Aquello les trajo incomodidad e inquietud, las cuales intentaron ignorar al día siguiente y durante las otras dos semanas que les llevó regresar a Margaret; ahora como marido y mujer.

Como era obvio, el padrastro de su esposa había peleado su dote, valiéndose de todos los métodos habidos y por haber. Sin embargo, él había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para que su esposa no volviera junto a ese hombre, ya bastante daño le había hecho. Al final había logrado evitar que su mujer volviera a portar el apellido Milkovich.

El vivir juntos se volvió algo llevadero, a pesar de la falta de sentimientos, ambos intentaban ser cordiales y llevar una rutina amena juntos.

O al menos así fue hasta que las habladurías de una relación extramatrimonial por su parte, comenzaron a correr. Y es que Lyon se había reencontrado con su amiga de la infancia, Sherry, esta se había mudado a Margaret con su marido; él la visitaba a menudo, lo que motivo las habladurías.

Meredy no le reclamó, ni siquiera sacó el tema, simplemente lo había ignorado. Entonces se sintió bastante ofendido, pues su silencio le hacía creer que la dama de melena rosácea lo creía capaz de mantener a una amante.

Por tanto la enfrentó una fría noche de invierno, luego de haber terminado la cena y que el servicio se marchara. La fémina se mantuvo impasible hasta que se le termino la voz, creyó que no diría nada pero luego de unos segundos la oyó justificar su "indiscreción" con su acuerdo premarital; ese que había estipulado la prohibición de cualquier acto carnal entre los dos.

La cátedra de absurdas costumbres que profirió su señora le produjo un malestar enorme, no por sus creencias, sino por el dolor que sus orbes esmeralda le transmitieron.

A partir de ese día, se propuso conquistar a su mujer, porque él había podido vislumbrar su anhelo de ser amada y como hombre — y marido — no pudo ignorarlo.

Tardo aproximadamente tres meses en descubrir todos sus encantos otros dos más en caer en ellos. Y es que no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, Meredy era una dama alegre y cordial con las personas, aun cuando con los más extraños actuara de modo distinto. Sus conversaciones eran apasionadas e inteligentes, no importaba que tema se ocupara. Además, tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para montar y tocar el piano.

No obstante, lo más hermoso de ella eran sus ojos claros; estos eran como una ventana a su alma y él había aprendido a leer cada emoción en ellos.

Lyon aguardo un par de meses más, con la esperanza de que su esposa pudiera despertar sentimientos para él. Pero nada pareció cambiar entre los dos, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaran juntos, la cortesía que había reinado en su relación seguía intacta.

Se sintió frustrado y dolido — en su orgullo masculino —, se distanció de ella de forma inconsciente pues no podía verla sin querer besarla y acariciar su divino cuerpo; aun cuando podía hacerlo por derecho, evitó su cercanía física, ya que deseaba que fuera la fémina quien lo buscara.

Pronto se cumplió un año, en el cual pasaba poco tiempo en casa, solo se presentaba para tomar alimentos. Luego se marchaba para no regresar hasta altas horas de la noche, pues sabía que Meredy estaría dormida para entonces.

El día de su aniversario no puso ni un solo pie en la casa, no quería verla y recordar que aquella fecha no significaba nada para ella. No fue sino hasta que se puso el alba que volvió, con rumbo directo a su habitación — la cual era solo suya desde su llegada a la mansión —.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de verla sentada sobre su cama, con el cansancio visible en su rostro apenas iluminado por las velas. La sorpresa acalló su voz, no se había esperado jamás verla en sus aposentos.

Meredy se levantó y se paró frente suyo, la falta de sueño no opaco la tristeza de sus ojos, tembló como queriendo contener las lágrimas y entonces le reclamo, por primera vez. Su voz y su postura le recordaron las suyas aquella noche de invierno, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

No la interrumpió y dejo que siguiera hablando, quería escuchar todo lo que quería decirle, no importaba si solo fueran preocupaciones mundanas. Las lágrimas cayeron cuando su aliento se perdió en medio de su hablar, lo había extrañado y estaba dolida por su ausencia.

Lyon limpió su rostro y la beso; con delicadeza y exigencia, con pasión y amor. Estaba harto de vivir así, iba a apostar todo en aquel momento, solo por una oportunidad. Su esposa correspondió, colgándose de su cuello y apretándose contra su pecho, aquella fue su tan ansiada respuesta.

Esa madrugada hicieron el amor de todas las formas posibles hasta caer rendidos en la cama revuelta; ella sobre su pecho y él mirándola con vehemencia.

Se levantaron después del medio día, desayunaron juntos y luego pasaron la tarde acurrucados en el jardín. Meredy se sincero con él y le contó su temor, la dolorosa creencia de que él seguía enamorado de su amiga Juvia Fullbuster.

Le había contado también que se había enamorado de él desde que habían coincidido en la boda de Juvia y Gray. Entonces recordó que habían bailado una pieza juntos aquel día, no supo porque es que había olvidado ese momento pero estaba seguro de que no iba a volver a olvidarlo, no cuando era el único que tenía de ella sonrojada.

La peli-rosa relató la confusión de los meses en que había sido objeto de sus detalles, de cómo había tenido que repetirse cada día que solo intentaba ser un buen esposo y como había sufrido el deseo quemando su piel cuando la tocaba por cortesía.

Él le dejo clara la situación y sus sentimientos, así como de su deseo por cambiar la historia de su matrimonio. Se disculpo por la distancia y sus repercusiones.

Meredy hizo lo propio aunque también le aclaro que ya había cambiado su historia, porque la había salvado de su padrastro y de un matrimonio con un hombre mayor. Le agradeció el no haberla rechazado y aun más por haberse enamorado de ella.

Desde ese día se convirtieron en unos jóvenes enamorados, destilando amor durante el día. Besándose cada tanto y frente a cualquiera. Y durante las noches se convertían en apasionados amantes. Haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Creo que el Lyredy me quedo menos triste que el Gruvia XDD le deje el mismo nombre aunque siento que no queda con este OS pero también creí que le iba bien por ser una historia diferente -valga la redundancia XDD-**

 **Espero que te haya gustado Chachos-sama -más chorrocientos mil corazones satánicos (?)-**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
